


stay with me (you don’t need to run)

by poetryhoetry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), M/M, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryhoetry/pseuds/poetryhoetry
Summary: there was a flurry of yellow flower petals around the exit.this isn’t good.why are they here? is it a cry for something? from someone? is it a trap to reel me in? did someone catch him again?i didn’t get an opportunity to ponder these questions, because before i knew it, i was blinded by a piece of cloth and dragged on my heels by big, calloused hands.nico’s hands.





	stay with me (you don’t need to run)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so uh i know i haven’t put a second chapter on the other fic i’m doing and i’m so sorry but there should be one soon! in the meantime i started writing this and it’s still set in the trench and DEMA universe but set in a different way than my other fic. hope u enjoy!

there was a flurry of yellow flower petals around the exit.

this isn’t good.

why are they here? is it a cry for something? from someone? is it a trap to reel me in? did someone catch him again?

i didn’t get an opportunity to ponder these questions, because before i knew it, i was blinded by a piece of cloth and dragged on my heels by big, calloused hands.

nico’s hands.

i knew fighting against his deathly grip on my wrists would only make things worse, so i went limp in his hold and let him drag me to wherever he was taking me. 

the slam of a door opening made me flinch, getting blasted by cool air from the room i was supposedly entering. i was slammed onto a cold, hard metal chair, the blindfold getting ripped away from my face.

it was essentially an interrogation room. gray, metal walls on all sides, a small table and chair in the middle, and a small lightbulb that hung from the ceiling, only adding to the ominous shadows in the room.

although nico wasn’t in front of me and i could not see him, i could feel his presence. his stoic and frightening stature being felt from behind me. i could feel his menacing smile gracing his face as he watched me tremble. 

my hands were not handcuffed, which confused me greatly. isn’t this an interrogation? i thought. why am i not being yelled at and persecuted? am i being punished by this deadly silence? 

my train of thought was cut off as i felt an all too familiar sharp sting on my right cheek, coming from the cold and calloused hands of nico. he stepped in front of me, separated by the table. his stare was burning a whole in my head.

he cocked his head to the side, sadistic smile making its way back on his face.

“it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

goosebumps raised on my arms, i shivered. his dark and rattling voice shattering my bones. i couldn’t move.

he moved closer. he placed his hands on the side of the table, leaning in close enough for our noses to touch.

“i thought we talked about speaking when spoken to, joshua.”

i gulped audibly, looking down and playing with my hands in my lap.

“apologies, sir.”

he chuckled loudly, breath fanning over my face. he disgusted me.

“you should know by now that i hate being ignored, joshua.”

i nodded, still looking down at my lap. i couldn’t bear to look this evil son of a bitch in the eye.

“i know, sir.”

he stepped away from me, still standing in front of the table. 

“are you sure you know that? based on current circumstances, i’m not sure you do.”

i gripped the chair with my hands, my knuckles turning white. out of everything i did to warrant this kind of interrogation and punishment, i couldn’t decipher exactly what he was punishing me for.

he chuckled again, slamming his hands on the table.

“you amuse me, joshua. you really do. your naivety is so entertaining to witness.”

my mind drifted back to him. the petals around the exit. what happened? where was he?

i began to fear the worst.

what if nico has him again?

and what if this time

there’s no saving him?

i squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head as if to shake the thoughts out.

“care to tell me what’s on your mind, joshua? i can feel your tension from here. and you’ve already violated my rule twice more.”

his smugness angered me. it enraged me. it made me want to get out of my chair and choke him out.

i still hadn't responded, keeping my eyes closed and tilted down.

nico seemed to become more amused as time went on.

“third times a charm, joshua. save the trouble and tell me what’s bothering you.”

i still didn’t say anything, holding my ground. i knew what these violations could lead to, but i couldn’t let myself speak.

nico seemed to be getting impatient, throwing the flimsy table out of the way and kneeling in front of me. he harshly cupped my jaw, forcing me to look him in the eye. his nails dug into my skin. i could feel the blood flow down my face.

“let’s try this again,” he smiled, lifting me up and throwing me against the wall. my back began to bruise and my nose began to bleed. i sat up slightly and coughed, spirts of blood coming out as well. he kneeled in front of me again, cupping my jaw just as harshly. “why do you think you’re here, joshua?”

i coughed again. “i don’t know, sir.”

he cackled, throwing his head back with heaps of laughter, still clutching my jaw tightly.

“you don’t know? oh, sweetheart, did i hit your head that badly?”

i shook my head vigorously, trying to get rid of his hand on my face. he didn’t let up, letting the blood from the tight grip flow over his hand. he slowly took his hand off of my face, licking it clean of the blood shed on it. i felt bile rise to my throat at the action, having no choice but to watch. 

he stood up, abandoning my post on the floor against the wall. he fidgeted with something in his pocket, pulling out a small, crumpled up piece of paper. i couldn’t make out what was on it. i could barely move in the first place.

he slowly walked back over to me, crouching down so we were eye level again. he put the piece of paper in front of me, and i couldn’t hold back my gasp even if i tried.

it was him. tyler. my tyler. it was a picture of him wandering through trench, probably to meet up with me and the others. he was smiling slightly to himself. it was a hopeful smile. it was beautiful. he was beautiful.

i felt tears begin to cloud my vision. what could nico be doing to him right now?

“do you know who this boy is joshua?”

i knew he already knew the answer, a knowing tone gracing through his voice. i wanted to throw up again.

“where is he?”

i tried to sound strong, but i heard my voice waver and shake and i knew he did too.

“ah, joshua, i suppose you do know why you’re here! i’m glad you came to your senses.”

i was fuming. i could feel my blood boiling, the bubbles threatening to burn my skin. 

“what have you done to him?”

he grabbed my jaw once again, tracing the injuries he left.

“nothing he doesn’t deserve.”


End file.
